wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shatter
This page belongs to me and not you and thank you to Shrapnel the Ice Wing who is a very talented writer! Shatter- Shatter is a shiny white with a blood red underbelly and red talons. His eyes are a brilliantly dark red. He is a little shy and insecure, but loves getting admiration and showing how he is not just the runt of the group. Tribe- Shatter is a Scream Wing, see Shrapnel the Ice Wings page on her very own tribe the Scream Wings. Story- Shatter was having the dream again. About his mother. She was deep in the forest and his mother was running. Something crashed through the forest behind her. She looked back briefly and her eyes widened. She ran faster. and faster, until she came upon a big wall of boulders. She carefully removed one and, crawled through the small hole. Her sagging belly barely let her make it through. That's me and Shriek, Shatter thought. Then she pulled back the rock. She crouched down there, shivering and panting. Then a giant boulder flew off and the whole cave collapsed. Shatters mother screamed and Shatter woke up panting, in cold sweat. "Did you have the dream again?" asked a voice from the corner of the cave. Shatter turned to see Radiance. She was a small GlowWing and Shatter's secret crush. "Yep" replied Shatter, shaking of the tenseness in his body. "Shouldn't you be in training?" asked Shatter tilting his head. Radiance rolled her eyes and flopped back on her moss bed. "Yes, but Deception got mad at me when I used my cold glow on him. He sent me to the bunks. What a sore loser". Shatter nodded. "I mean, why can't we use are powers. I am a GlowWing, you are a ScreamWing, and we should be allowed to use our powers for training on our opponents" said Radiance, closing her eyes. Shatter thought for a moment and then responded, "I agree but if the other tribes discovered a way to remove our powers then we should know how to fight tooth and talon". "I hate when your right" she said smiling at him playfully. There was a moment of silence listening to the rain overhead, shower onto the canopy of the rainforest outside. "How is Shriek?" said Radiance suddenly making him jump. "Oh", said Shatter looking down at his twin sister. She lay on her bed of moss, twitching as if she was fighting someone. His sister always had nightmares, but just like in real life she fought whoever attacked her in her dream. Her sister was a feisty ScreamWing, always jittery and ready to fight. Battle was her destiny. The WhisperWings were training them all to become fierce warriors and take the throne for themselves. Shatter had been born in the same egg as Shriek. He was a mistake. It was just supposed to be her and not a male to take the throne. So the WhisperWings settled that he could be the Queen's Official Sidekick. Some job. But Shriek was under so much pressure all the time. It could crack a dragon. So in their first battle training lesson, when the WhisperWings finally decided to let the dragonets meet, they met and angry Toxic-Plant dragonet, a meek Serpent Wing, and a loud argumentative Glow Wing. When Shatter made a mistake and let the Toxic-Plant Wing take him down, the WhisperWing trainer started yelling at him. Shatter wanted to disappear. Then like an angel, the Glow Wing came up to the WhisperWing trainer and started yelling at him. "You can't yell at him! He made a mistake! With no PRIOR information! Bet you've made MISTAKES! You are just a random TRAINER! So quit acting like you have AUTHORITY over US! We are even more special then you can IMAGINE! You are probably some random WhisperWing that got demoted to dragonet TEACHING!!!!". It was like a halo was placed on top of a beautiful glowing GlowWing! He learned her name later, Radiance. His sister was the first to talk to her, and they became good friends. It was a relationship made in the three moons!